German Patent Application 100 45 616 A1 describes a display system of this type which is to assist the driver, particularly during parking.
A large problem in the use of known display systems is that the camera provided for recording moves with the vehicle. I.e., the driver is shown live images on the display screen which correspond to the current position of the camera, which is positioned, for example, on the rear of the vehicle. Due to this continuous change of the camera viewpoint together with the vehicle, the interpretation of the images displayed is made more difficult for the driver, through which the assistance of the driver by display systems according to this type, particularly during parking, is significantly restricted.